Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Wes Gleason | casting= Wes Gleason | producers= Jim Krieg (co-producer) Amy McKenna Rick Morales Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert J. Kral | editedby= Robert Ehrenreich | writtenby= Jeremy Adams | directedby= Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton Ethan Spaulding | previousfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island is the thirtieth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It had its world premiere on July 21 at the San Diego Comic Con International 2019,NEWSDESK (July 1, 2019). "WARNER BROS. HOME ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS WORLD PREMIERES OF BATMAN: HUSH, TEEN TITANS GO! VS. TEEN TITANS, LEGO® DC: BATMAN – FAMILY MATTERS, SCOOBY-DOO! RETURN TO ZOMBIE ISLAND AND A SHAZAM! DOCUMENTARY". The Fanboy Factor. Retrieved July 2, 2019. followed by Digital HD on September 3, and DVD on October 1. It is a quasi sequel to , the original direct-to-video film in the series. Premise The gang gets a tropical-themed vacation, which turns out to be on none other than Moonscar Island. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Alan Smithee Villains: * TBA Other characters: * Elvira * Sheriff Locations * Malt shop * Louisiana ** Louisiana bayou *** Moonscar Island *** Moonscar Mansion Objects * Scooby Snacks Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Mystery Machine (monster truck) Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * The Mystery Machine was sold in the previous DTV, . * The Sheriff from the previous DTV is still preventing Mystery Inc. from going back to solving mysteries. Notes/trivia * TBA Cultural references * Cassandra Peterson/Elvira hosts a similar program as she does in the real-world. Peterson also played a similar parody of herself called Drella Diabolique in . Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The ending of the last DTV strongly implied that they would go back and regain their reputation and prove the Sheriff wrong, all of which is ignored. * Flashbacks are shown back to the gang's previous time on the island, but Velma keeps ranting about not believing everything she saw and that it whole comes down to being an unsolved mystery. All of this makes her act somewhat unhinged from reality. * Because ten or so other direct-to-videos have come during and this one, where they have been regressed from adults back to teenagers, the latter has to retcon the differences, no matter how unconvincing they are, so Daphne being the host of her her own show is changed to her being on a school project, which has apparently gained interest from the same talk show host, Chris. * There was a real cat person among the fake ones, which was left a mystery, as if to leave it open ended for the audience to make up their own idea if the cat people are real or not, but it was already clearly established that the cat people were real, leaving the addition of a mystery cat person pretty redundant. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island DVD (Walmart exclusive) released by Warner Home Video on September 3, 2019. * Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island DVD released Warner Home Video on October 1, 2019. * Scooby-Doo! Retour sur l'île aux zombies (Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island) DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 11, 2019. Gallery Videos Scooby Doo! Return To Zombie Island - Trailer Images RZI DVD spine cover.jpg|DVD. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films